The present invention relates to a light emitting roller for roller skates which automatically drive the light emitting diodes thereof to flash when rotated during skating.
Skating on roller skates is a sports game invited by young children. Roller skates with light emitting rollers have been developed. These roller skates emit light when they are moving. FIG. 1 shows a light emitting roller according to the prior art which comprises a battery cell mounted within a battery chamber on the roller body thereof, a manual switch mounted within a hole on the roller body, and a series of light emitting diodes mounted in a respective hole on an annular groove on the roller Body and connected in series to the two opposite terminals of the battery cell through the manual switch. When the manual switch is switched on, electric circuit is closed, and therefore the light emitting diodes are turned on to give off light. Because the light emitting diodes are controlled by the manual switch, they keep consuming battery power supply when the manual switch is switched on. Furthermore, because the manual switch is disposed outside the roller body for operation by hand, the installation of the manual switch destroys the sense of beauty of the roller skate.